A Family Surprise
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inu & Sessh catch a new strange & familiar scent of a female, go to investigate & find out they have a sister, Kouga also caught the scent comes & gets a big surprise, Sessh his sister & Kag prank Inu, updated 6.24.2011, comedy romance LEMON, Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon **

LOL thanks readers and reviewers. Updated extended June 24 2011, Sessh/Kag

**A Family Surprise**

**By Raven 2010 July 1 2010**

**The new ookami Inu miko, the meeting, Kouga's surprise**

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha suddenly became very anxious for seemingly no reason and started sniffing the air, the scent he was picking up was strange but familiar at the same time

"Inuyasha what's wrong? You seem uneasy" Sango said

"It's that scent I smell it's strange, and familiar all at the same time, Ookami and Inu youkai mixed and miko to"

"Sango Inuyasha's right I can't smell it like he can, but I to sense it" Miroku stated

"I sure smell it" Shippou told them

"I'll be back" Is all Inuyasha said before he took of at the speed of light

**Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru at his camp caught the same scent "I must find out what this is" he thought "Jaken you Rin and Ah Un are to stay here until I return"

"What is wrong mi lord?

"Jaken don't you sense, or at least faintly smell it? I will return" Sesshoumaru said and was gone

"Lord Sesshoumaru you are right I was not paying attention" Jaken said

**Kouga**

Kouga started looking ahead and sniffing the air "What is it? What's wrong Kouga? Hakkaku and Ginta asked

"Take a good long sniff you guys" You mean you weren't paying attention? you two should have picked that up right away, ahhh your noses must be stopped up or something" they sniffed

"Kouga it smells like" Before they could finish Kouga cut in

Yeah it smells like ookami and Inu Youkai mixed in fact it smells a bit like mutt face Sesshoumaru, and wolf" Hakkaku stated

"But I also smell miko mixed with it to" Ginta said

"I'll be back boys be good while I'm gone" Kouga wisecracked "Or Ginta and Hakkaku keep up with me if you want to" Kouga teased and bolted to where the scent was coming from

**Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha**

When Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha arrived they saw a slightly full figured woman with long silver white hair down to her thighs, dressed in a sky blue hakama and haori with a sword on her left hip

"Hey Sesshoumaru do you smell that?

"Yes little brother I do, that's what drew me here"

They slowly approached her, Inuyasha to the left and Sesshoumaru to the right. She was holding a boy by the throat up off the ground and against a tree, with one hand that's when they noticed her claws the boy looked like Kohaku

Inuyasha as usual didn't wait "Put the boy down now" he demanded

"This is no human my dealings with him are none of your concern" she replied in the same tone and as cold as Sesshoumaru himself would

She was in a blind rage after Inuyasha's words and flames appeared around her body. Kouga appeared behind her and had his hand out stretched to put it on her shoulder

"Well little brother finally a female that's to hot for you to handle" Sesshoumaru said grinning evilly

"Ah shut it Sesslowmaru. Stupid wolf stop don't touch her" Inuyasha yelled, Kouga still put his hand on her shoulder and the minute he did the flames died

"Little brother are you blind, or just dumb? that is no human she is holding it's a minion disguised as one

"Kiss my butt mutt" Kouga shot back "And mind your business dog breath"

"It is said that only the soul mate, family of, or someone who is loved or gives any form of true love to one such as her can touch them and make the flames die. It means that Kouga is her soul mate" Sesshoumaru explained

"Great poor girl's stuck with the mangy wolf" Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk

"Better then a dumb, brainless, smelly, flea infested dog like you" Kouga retorted "Smellyyasha"

They stood one on each side of her Inuyasha still had his hand on tetsuseiga "So little brother you think to draw you sword against me?

"Wha, what little brother? Lady what the fuck are you talking about? Inuyasha asked "Oh man that's creepy she talks like Sesshoumaru"

"Yes a woman of breeding and culture" Sesshoumaru needled

"Akashi took her index finger claw stuck it into the minion, her finger glowed pink and the minion turned to dust. Then she turned to face them that's when they saw she had the same golden eyes, jagged cheek stripes, and face as their father, and a sword like tetsuseiga on her hip then she turned to face and answered Inuyasha

"Yes Inuyasha you heard me correctly I am Akashi Taisho, the daughter of our father Sugimi Taisho the great dog demon, and Kashia Asano my mother a half wolf demon miko. That's why when you caught my scent and I know you did it seemed so familiar to, you and the sword you see at my side like yours it was made from one of our fathers fangs and is called tetsusaga"

"I was 18 when you were born Inuyasha, and I was on my way to your mother to take her to safety the night she was giving birth to you, and the same night our father died. Then a sorceress bitch who was paid by Takemaru to get me out of the way, and stop me from helping, sealed me inside a cave where I remained frozen in time until I was only recently released by a powerful miko, the miko told me that she had dreams and visions of me that led her to me and she said that she knew that I am a chosen warrior"

Wise ass Inuyasha said "Hey Sesshoumaru that's you as a girl" **smack **upside the head "What the hell was that for? You asshole"

"Because Inusasha you are as always an ignorant, brainless, immature Imp" Sesshoumaru answered

"Hey don't call me after that ugly green piece of shit that travels with you"

"Why not? You two look and act so much alike" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Sesshoumaru at least I look like a man" Inuyasha replied "Lordess Fluffy"

"Well at least I know what to do with a woman, Hehehe" was Sesshoumaru's only response

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean? Inuyasha snapped "Ya dick"

"Virgin stop acting like such a girl" Sesshoumaru teased "And yes I have a dick that is what makes me a male, and know well how to use it. Unlike you nutless one"

When they finally stopped the snipe fest they turned their attention back to Akashi, just in time to see her grab an unprepared caught of guard Kouga by the front of his clothing, pull him against her, then kissed him hard and passionately. At first Kouga was shocked wide eyed and nervous but soon relaxed closed his eyes and kissed her back, she added tongue

"She's the one" Kouga thought

"Hey flea bag get your paws off my sister" Inuyasha yelled

"Screw you mutt she tastes good" Kouga wise cracked "And I'm goin back for more" he ragged

"Little brother if you attempt to interfere with, or stop my fun I shall castrate you. Maybe if you went and did that with your miko you wouldn't be so frustrated, it seems to me that she's more than willing, but your tooo dense to notice" Akashi said

"Hahaha mutt face she took you down, speaks like Sesshoumaru. And she can do anything she wants to me" Kouga ragged

"Do you want me to show you how, and what to do? Hmmm? Sesshoumaru taunted "I'm sure the miko would appreciate it"

"And do you want me to remove a certain body part you value more than life with my sword?

"Inuyasha should you completely lose your sanity, and be dumb enough to try I shall remove your precious appendage, and scalp you. Then I will pull all your teeth and have a necklace made out of them"

"Ahhh Sesshoumaru spoken like a true pussy" Inuyasha teased with an evil grin on his lips "Poor little geisha"

"Wait for it little brother, wait for it"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Sesshoumaru

"Oh nothing Inuyasha nothing" Sesshoumaru answered with a devious smile

"Yeah whatever Wussymaru, like I'm scared" Inuyasha retorted

"Spoken like a true frustrated horny, cant get any because he's to stupid virgin" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Ok boys that is enough, lets go before I have to spank you" Akashi teased

**Meet our sister, Sesshoumaru's lesson, a kiss and secret passions unleashed**

They all went to Inuyasha's camp, Sango Miroku Kagome and Shippou were all ecstatic to meet Akashi and immediately took to her, she was invited to travel with them. Akashi was thrilled and accepted their offer

Shippou hopped up on Akashi's shoulder, sniffed her and said "Oh yeah she's definitely a Taisho, but unlike you Inuyasha she smells good

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean? you little runt, and soom to be rug"

"Just what it sounded like Stinkyasha" Or are you deaf?

"Awww such love" Miroku teased "Play nice boys"

Shippou turned his back to Inuyasha bent over as if to say kiss my ass then ran like hell "Na, na, na, na, na you cant catch me" he taunted,

Shippou hopped off Akashi's shoulder, and started to run, Inuyasha started out to chase Shippou, but Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the back of his haori and pulled him back . Inuyasha was having homicidal fantasies of all the slow painful ways to kill Sesshoumaru

"Remember little brother when I told you to wait for it?

"Yeah so? What of it asshole? Inuyasha snapped

Not being chased Shippou came back and hid in the bushes to watch. He and the onlookers were all cracking up laughing

"Tell me something are they always at it like that? Akashi asked the others

They all unanimously said "Yup"

"Well usually Inuyasha never knows when to quit, and Sesshoumaru is the quiet calm self controlled one" Kouga explained

"And father is a combination of both of them, but he always did have a sick practical joke playing side" Akashi explained "Sesshoumaru is his quiet controlled reserved side, and Inuyasha is his laid back, wild joker, smart ass side"

Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha on the ground then said "Now little brother observe then you will learn and take notes if you wish"

"Oh shit this is going to be good" Sango whispered

Sesshoumaru was in front of Kagome in a second, and simultaneously wrapped his arms around her, leaned in and kissed her, he gently but swiftly coaxed her to part her lips, and added tongue to the kiss, her body was on fire under his touch, the scent of it hit his sensitive nose, and he swelled with manly pride

Kagome even though shocked thought "Holy shit he's hot, I never thought my first kiss would be with Sesshoumaru"

"Let her go you lord Prissymaru" Inuyasha screamed

"Get her lord Sesshoumaru" Shippou said

"Way to go Sesshoumaru get her" Kouga added

"Yay you see Inuyasha now that is how you do it" Miroku said with a lecherous smile lighting his handsome face

"Yes he is the master" Sango said

"Big brother has a great deal of passion indeed" Akashi commented, then her lips formed a devious grin

Sesshoumaru wanted to further bust Inuyasha's balls, slid his hands down and grabbed Kagome's butt giving it gentle squeezes, so playing along Kagome did the same, Sesshoumaru let out a playful growl. Kagome ran her fingers through his long silky hair, and kissed him harder, and her arms went around his nech pulling him deeper into the kiss

"Well I do believe that Inuyasha is learning first hand how it is done" Miroku commented

"Yup it takes a pro like lord hot lips to demonstrate it with perfection and know how

Just as Inuyasha lunged for and was about to grab Sesshoumaru, Kagome wrapped one leg around Sesshoumaru's waist. Sesshoumaru without breaking the kiss formed his ball of light and took off at warp speed making a clean escape, deep in the forest Sesshoumaru landed gracefully and let go of Kagome

"Do not be alarmed niko I will return you to your friends, I just want to have some fun and let the Hanyou seethe for a while" Sesshoumaru said while smiling evilly

"Sesshoumaru how would you like to make this joke even funnier and last longer?

"Miko what sneaky female scheme do you have in mind?

"Well how about we disappear for three days before we go back? That will get under Inuyasha's skin more then you could dream possible especially where you are his brother"

"Hnnn it's evil, sadistic, and sneaky I must admit I love it" Miko are you sure your not part Inu youkai? Sesshoumaru teased

"Nah just an evil miko, but if I was I would take one of my claws stab Inuyasha in the ass with it and make him dance"

"Now miko there's a sight I'd love to see, I would even invite all the other Youkai to witness the event"

"Sesshoumaru please don't get mad but that was my first kiss, and I've to got say you are a really good kisser whoa that was hot"

"Thanks miko you are hot as well" he replied "I also scented the change during our performance"

"Uh oh, sorry a girl cant help wanting a gorgeous sex god like you" she complimented "Can we do it again please?

After hearing that Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them taking her lips with his own. Kagome opened her mouth, and he took the invitation then slipped his tongue into her mouth while their tongues danced, they were lost in each other, and the wave of passion that overtook them, she returned his kisses with fire, and kisses passion

The two of them felt fire and passion they'd never felt or experienced before, now drunk with the flame of lust and want filling their thoughts and minds, and were oblivious to all but each other they were lost to all else. Kagome moaned sending a shock and fire through Sesshoumaru's body, he knew he wanted and needed to be inside her, they broke the kiss, he gazed into her eyes with desire and want

"Sesshoumaru this feels right and, so good" are you sure?

"Yes miko I am on fire, I want this" do you?

"I want, and need you Sesshoumaru, please don't stop"

"In that case I will give you all you want and more"

"Yes Sesshoumaru, yes ah that feels so good, make me yours" she said while he kissed her neck and felt her body

"Are you sure miko? Once it is done it cannot be undone, and is forever"

"Oh god's yes"

"Then mine you will be" he replied

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru opened her kimono and slid it down over her shoulders, then watched as it pooled around her feet.. Kagome wasted no time in removing his armor swords and clothing, their hands were all over each others bodies touching and exploring, she admired just how beautiful he was and he her, they locked lips again Sesshoumaru laid her on her back

He perched above her, and at the same time positioning himself between her legs, he entered her with one stroke her innocence was gone without so much as a whimper of pain. She raised her hips, and thrust up into him so he continued to move and soon had her screaming his name after a long time and her many releases, both were nearing their end

"_**Sesshoumaruuuuu"**_

"_**Yes my miko yes" **_

They called out their simultaneous explosions, and at the same time he sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck, and drank deep of her blood, then she did the same things to him. Their powers merged as one and they'd forever share Tayoukai miko powers an eerie glow surrounded them while their powers combined

"Now mate you are mine for eternity, as I have always wanted you to be" Sesshoumaru said

"And you are mine" Sesshoumaru please take me again?

"As you wish koishi"

Sesshoumaru put her on her hands and knees entered her from behind and continued to take her into passions insanity again and again. He had always wanted his little miko and now she was his. His fangs latched onto the back of her neck holding her in place, while giving a playful growl, she gave a loving whine of submission, she experienced her first Inu transformation into dog form, he changed with her, then back to humanoid form

"_**Yes my taiyoukai, yesss"**_

"_**Ah Kagome"**_

Consumed by an almost un quenchable, and insatiable lust, they continued like this for hours and would not be seen or heard from for some time to come

**Lemon ends**

Back at Inuyasha's camp, Inuyasha sat on the ground in such a state of shock he couldn't move "I, I, I can't believe he did it, he kissed a human and he just took her like that" Inuyasha said "What the fuck? He thought

"Inuyasha my friend what ails you" Miroku asked

"Se, Se Sesshoumaru he, he kissed a human and a miko, I cannot believe what I saw" was it even real? Inuyasha got out in his shocked daze

"Little brother I assure you it was very real" Akashi answered

"Yeah but sis? When the hell did he develop a sense of humor? And start liking humans" especially miko's"

"This only proves that big brother is full of surprises, Inuyasha" Akashi said

"Wow and from what I saw he is a really good kisser" Sango praised

"Inuyasha Sesshoumaru is a very complex person" I mean do any of us really know him? Miroku inquired "Well except Akashi, she would"

"Well she didn't look mad, fight with, or try to get away from him" so what the fuck is going on? Inuyasha questioned

"Maybe big brother finally found his mate, and just now decided to act upon it" Akashi stated

"Ah come on sis, no offense but you gotta be fuckin nuts" Inuyasha said

"Well little brother tayoukai's get lonely, and horny to you know" Akashi replied enjoying screwing with Inuyasha's head

"Oh please lord ice dick, don't make me laugh" Inuyasha wise cracked "Please I'm surprised it don't snap off when he takes it out to pee on a warm day"

"She is quite right Inuyasha, I mean think about it if your father hadn't of gotten horny you wouldn't be here now" Miroku teased

"Yes and you know what they say it's the cold quiet ones that are the hottest" Sango said "And best in the sack" she ragged

"Ahhhhh fuck shut up Miroku you prick, eeew there's a mental image I never wanted burned into my damn brain, I think I am damaged for life now" Inuyasha said

"Awww daddy got horny and played hide the pork, then mommy had pretty little you my cute loveable little Hanyou brother" Akashi teased while pinching his cheek

"Akashi shut uuuuup, you are sick" Inuyasha said then ran his face beet red

Wait for us" Miroku and Sango ragged and chased Inuyasha while relentlessly teasing him

Inuyasha stayed in a state of shock for three days, remaining quiet calm and seemingly impassive.. Shippou couldn't rile him and lord knows the brat tried, they even tried baiting him pretending to steal his ramen, nothing

**Kouga and Akashi, over protective brother, mama bear**

Kouga and Akashi had disappeared and Inuyasha being the overprotective brother he was went looking for her. While walking through the forest he caught their scents, and came up on a cave

that was in the side of a mountain about a hundred feet up from the forest floor, Inuyasha looked up and just outside of the mouth of the cave saw Kouga laying on top of Akashi kissing her neck and licking the mating mark on it

"Hey wolf crap get the fuck off my sister, Before I rip your nuts off dick included" Inuyasha yelled

"Shut up mutt face we're mated, and have marked each other, that means married in youkai and human law" Kouga raised his upper body up pulled his hair off his neck then said

"Look mutt face I do believe that's called a mating mark, duh"

"Inuyasha if you do not leave here now, and leave us alone, I will hunt you down like the dog you are and kill you. And if I scent you anywhere near this cave I will castrate you" Akashi promised

Inuyasha gulped a shiver ran down his spine then he grabbed and held onto his manhood.

Then from out of nowhere a fist came down over the of his head "Half breed" he heard Sesshoumaru say

Then in back of him he felt the neck of his haori being pulled back, and a whole basket of dirt was dumped down his back and into his hakama. Inuyasha was trying to shake the dirt out of his clothes and in the process invented his own dance, he turned to lunge at Sesshoumaru that's when Kagome sat him he hit the ground

"Inuyasha looked up and said Kagome you traitor" why?

"Oh because it was fun, congratulations Kouga and Akashi" Kagome said as they were leaving

"Thank you" they answered

Sesshoumaru and Kagome carried a Fuming Inuyasha away, dropped him in the river, once he was clean he tried to start up again Kagome sat him a few times to subdue him. Sesshoumaru finally had to knock Inuyasha out put over his shoulder and carry him

"Sesshoumaru what are we going to do with him? He'll never quit" Kagome said

"Miko I have an Idea and the perfect solution to our problem"

Inuyasha woke up an hour later trapped in a cave, with a very over protective mother bear demon, every time he tried to escape he was pulled back in. And at night she made him sleep against her like a cub, as extra security Sesshoumaru put up a barrier at the cave entrance Inuyasha successfully made it to the entrance but couldn't get out

"Sesshoumaru you bitch I'll kill you for this I promise" Inuyasha yelled from behind the barrier

"Ooooo such foul language you really shouldn't talk about yourself like that, you are supposed to be a male" are you not? Sesshoumaru taunted "I never knew you were a bitch"

"Kiss my ass" Inuyasha snapped "Ya butt cheek"

"Little brother our sister and Kouga are newly mated, and need time alone but since you insist on persisting with your constant interference that is why I had to resort to such drastic measures. Now be a good little Hanyou and mamma bear will be nice to her little cub, she wuvs you so much" Sesshoumaru teased

"Sesshoumaru you prick let me the fuck out of here now" Inuyasha demanded

"Yes little brother I have a prick and I am very experienced at using it as well. Maybe when you come out and can act more civilized I will tell you how to use one, it really isn't so hard as you seem to think it is"

"What? Oh please your so fuckin cold if a pussy came within ten feet of you it would freeze solid, turn into a block of ice, then shatter into a million pieces before you'd do anything with it, hehehe" said Inuyasha

"Shows how little you know little brother" Sesshoumaru stated smiling evilly

"Oh Inuyasha if you only knew" Kagome said grinning widely

Now that Inuyasha was well restrained Sesshoumaru and Kagome could safely allow him to see and know the truth. So with that in mind Sesshoumaru took Kagome in his arms and kissed her and she returned his kisses

"What? Oh you gotta be fuckin kidding me" Inuyasha barked as he watched Sesshoumaru and Kagome

As they became unbearably heated Sesshoumaru formed his orb and flew off with Kagome in his arms, he stripped them both. And while holding her up, he swiftly entered her, he let Kagome ride him, while thrusting up into her, they mated inside the orb on their way to and until they landed in the water at the base of a waterfall, with her on her back he relentlessly pounded into her, and continued in the water without stopping

**A sisters payback, mates, a ticklish situation**

A week passed by then they let Inuyasha out, and he returned to camp already plotting revenge so many twisted ideas went through his evil little mind, little did he know what was coming.

No sooner did Inuyasha sit down then he saw Akashi coming, and he could swear he saw a scheming look cross her beautiful face with the sweetness of an angel Akashi spoke

"Inuyasha how's my baby brother this lovely day? Akashi asked sweetly

A cold chill ran down his spine and he slightly shivered. Then thought "Oh shit she sounds to much like Miruku and acts to much like Sesshoumaru"

"Now Inuyasha I know that your my brother and your were concerned about my well being, and only looking out for me, but I can take care of myself I do thank you for caring I haven't had that for a long time"

"You mean your not mad at me Akashi?

"No Inuyasha" now why would I be mad at you? you're my brother" she said "Come here and give your sister a hug"

He did they held each other for a few seconds ,then suddenly there was a whirlwind that whipped around them at a speed that would make Kouga and Sesshoumaru envious. When the dust cleared away Inuyasha found himself tied to a tree with his own clothes wearing nothing but his undergarments, and his face that was deep red

Miroku put his arms around Kagome and Sango's shoulders then put his hands over their eyes and said "Ladies this is something you shouldn't cast your innocent virgin eyes upon"

"Inuyasha did you really think I'd let it slide you trying to raise hell on my what humans call a honeymoon night? Akashi teased "Maybe someday when you have a honeymoon you'd like it if I locked you in a cage and hid you far away from your female in a cold damp cave" wouldn't that be romantic?

"No, no, no Akashi I'm sorry, I'll be good I promise" Inuyasha pleaded "I can be a good little hanyou, let me prove it" pretty please? He pled then gave her puppy dog eyes

"Wow she's like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha rolled into one" Shippou said

"Oh and just what the hell's that supposed to mean runt? Inuyasha barked

"Bakayasha it means Akashi is a beauty she has Sesshoumaru's grace speed intelligence and calm cool demeanor, plus your wise ass ways and rough and ready style" Shippou said "No offense Akashi" Shippou said

"None taken little one. And thank you"

"Hey beautiful? Kouga said "Can I talk to you for a minute?

"Talk yeah right" Akashi answered with a big grin "Just a minute"

"Oh before I forget big brother congratulations" Akashi said, without saying what for, then walked over to Inuyasha very sweetly kissed him on the cheek tweaked his ears and said "See ya later little brother"

"Congratulations for what? Inuyasha questioned, but received no answer

"Congrats Sessh, bye, bye mutt face" Kouga said and took off with Akashi in his arms

"Thank you" Sesshoumaru replied to their retreating forms

"You can let me down now they're gone" Inuyasha said

"Shall we Sango? Kagome asked

"Yeah what the hell why not"

"Oooh crap what the hell are you two hiding behind your backs? And what are you up to? Inuyasha demanded

"Relax little brother" Sesshoumaru said with a grin

"Relax my ass" what the hell are the wenches up to? Inuyasha all but whined

"Chickenyasha" Shippou joked

They pulled their hands out from behind their backs, and that's when he saw it "Oh no, no you wouldn't, wait girls I'm sorry, I'll be good, I'll do anything you want" Inuyasha pleaded" Come on you girls wouldn't hold a grudge would you?

"Who us? Nah we would never do such a thing" Sango said looking angelic

"Sesshoumaru heeeeelp? Inuyasha called out, they laughed evilly and tickled his feet mercilessly with two huge feathers

"Inuyasha we only do it because we love you sooooo much" Kagome told him

"Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Shippou help?

"No Inuyasha my friend I'm sorry but the girls are my friends and I don't want to get on their bad side" Miroku replied

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Miroku" Shippou said

"Y, You traitors I'll remember this" Inuyasha choked out between giggles

"And I must decline as well little brother, I to wish to remain on the good side of the females" after enjoying and witnessing a long torture session "Mate I would have a word with you? Sesshoumaru said

Inuyasha's eyes went wide "Mate hah what? Said Inuyasha

"Yes you heard correctly little brother she's mine now" Sesshoumaru responded

"It's true Inuyasha" Kagome said and showed him her mating mark

"Go have fun Kagome" Sango said then winked at her "I wanna keep playing with prince barks a lot"

"I, I, I hate wen, wenches" Inuyasha got out between laughs

"Hey Kagome give me your feather and I'll take over for you torturing Inuyasha in your place" Shippou said

"Deal" she agreed and gave Shippou the feather

"Oh just fucking great he gets to go play lord humps a lot, and I gotta stay here getting feather tortured by you creeps" Inuyasha barked

Sesshoumaru took Kagome in his arms formed his orb and in an instant they were gone. Sango and Shippou turned to face Inuyasha smiling evilly, the poor tied up Hanyou squirmed while they slowly closed in on him

"Oh come on you two their all gone you can let me go, we can let the others think you tortured me" pretty pleeease? Inuyasha pled

"Sorry no can do" Sango and Shippou said in unison, and continued with their fun

"Why me" Inuyasha whined

"Because you're a bad, bad puppy" Sango answered with a smirk


End file.
